1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer performing printing on a tablet. Further, the present invention relates to a tablet that is manufactured using the printer.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, printers have been known which perform printing on an object such as a tablet and a candy. Such a printer includes a conveying device which conveys an object and a printing device which performs printing on one face of the object to be conveyed (for example, Patent Literature 1). With such a printer, the printing device performs printing on one face of the object, and thus, printing is continuously performed on a plurality of objects while being conveyed.
However, the printer according to Patent Literature 1 can perform printing on only one face of the conveyed object, and can perform neither printing on the both faces of the object while being conveyed nor perform printing on a desired one out of a face facing one side and a face facing the other side of the object while being conveyed.